


Beauty and the Beast?

by MonsterParade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Melting, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterParade/pseuds/MonsterParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible experiment gone wrong, a monster shuts himself up in his castle, never again to emerge. A human, lost in the woods, has no home to go to. Inspired by Disney's Beauty and the Beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast?

You've heard of this castle before. 

It sits in the center of the deep woods, surrounded by trees that stretch up and up as far as the eye can see, their branches stretching up too high to climb. The castle is old, and rotting, covered in moss. You can see the crumbling stone through the wrought-iron gates. 

You place a hand on the metal. Freezing. Rusted shut. No one lives here. 

With a mighty heave, you push up against the gates with all of your body weight, grunting with the effort it takes to move it. The rusted metal gives, just slightly. The snow starts to fall more thickly. You push again. And again. And again. 

By the time you get the gates open, you are chilled through and through, and the final snapping sound of the metal scraping open makes you groan with relief, at the thought of some shelter from this terrible weather. You don't even have a coat. As fast as you can, you trudge through the gates and the snow up to the door of the castle, and reach for the handle. ...Frozen in place. 

You grimace. It won't move no matter how hard you turn. Filled with despair, you raise your leg to try and kick the door open, and as your foot connects with the wood, you slip, your head connecting with the stone steps beneath you. Your vision instantly bleeds black. It's over. You're going to freeze to death out here, unconscious, and the newspapers won't even report another homeless person found dead in the snow. 

You are too numb and too far gone to even notice the pair of hands picking you up. 

___________

When you wake up, it is to the sound of someone crying. 

Your eyes snap open. They feel swollen, and your vision is blurry, but you can see, which likely means you aren't dead. Your head is screaming. Reaching up, you cradle your head in your hands and roll over, curling up in a ball on the bed. It hurts so badly...wait, bed? Where are you? You blink, and blearily look around. 

White blankets. White carpet. White walls. The only other shade in the room is the grey of the door, which has been left slightly ajar. There are no windows. You squint. Across the room, there is a vanity with no mirror, and a small wardrobe, its doors wide open, containing nothing. It is all eerily immaculate. 

You slowly, very slowly, sit up. You can hear someone sobbing, down the hall. They sound absolutely anguished, whoever they are, and you assume they must be the master of this house, if that is where you are. You hadn't known there were any houses near the castle. 

"Hello?" you croak out, and the sobbing stops. Silence. 

"Hello-o-o?" you try again, stronger this time, to be met with nothing, not a whisper or a creak of the floor. You struggle out of the bed, and to your feet. You need to go find this person. To thank them for saving you. Maybe they were in trouble? Maybe you could help. 

"Can you hear me?" you call out, and your head pounds, but you ignore it. "If you can hear me, say something! I-I can help you!" 

There is nothing but heavy silence. Even your slow footsteps sound muffled, despite the stone floors. The entire place feels muted. 

You arrive at another door. This one is much larger, and made of thick, heavy marble, or some other kind of shiny stone. You press up against it, and cannot move it. It won't even budge. You hear a sniffle from inside. 

You back up and try knocking, instead. 

"Please don't cry," you call through the door. Another sniffle. 

[ ... ...I'M GLAD YOU ARE OKAY. ] a strange voice replies. It sounds very muffled, as though speaking through a layer of fabric or foil, and it is mournful, dripping with sorrow. You press your ear up against the door. 

"Did you bring me in here?" you ask. Now that you have looked around, you can see that this is, in fact, the inside of the castle you had been trying to enter before. "I didn't know anyone lived in here. Are you alright?" 

No answer. Not even another sniffle. Eventually, there is a shuffling sound, and a piece of paper slides out from under the door, folded neatly in half. Curious, you bend down to pick it up, and open it. 

' I HAVE PREPARED YOU A MEAL', it reads. 'PLEASE GO TWO DOORS DOWN, AND TO YOUR LEFT. AFTER YOU HAVE EATEN, PLEASE LEAVE. THE DOORS ARE UNLOCKED.'

No signature. No noise from the room. You frown. 

"Please! Please, sir, let me stay the night. I have no home to go to," you plead through the door. "I don't have money to pay you, but please don't turn me out in the snow. I will freeze!" 

More heavy silence, and oppressive stillness. The voice speaks again. 

[ NO HOME? ] it repeats, and now you hear something like radio static behind it, warping the words further. You nod, forgetting you can't be seen. 

[ ...YOU CAN STAY. TONIGHT, ONLY. ] the voice relents. You almost wilt from relief. 

"Thank you, thank you," you murmur. The voice says nothing. You suppose you are on your own now, because they do not seem like they are planning on leaving that room. 

________________________

The meal you find is a decent one. Some kind of green vegetable you don't recognize, and some kind of chewy meat. You eat as fast as you can. It's still hot. You have not had a hot meal in a very, very long time. 

After you finish, your stomach aching pleasurably, you leave the dining room (and what a dining room it was! Candle-lit, velvet curtained, once gorgeous, you imagine) and return once again to the marble door. It reminds you of a tomb. 

"Sir?" you say loudly. "Thank you for the meal..." 

Once again, there is no reply. You give up more quickly this time, and leave. The room where you had awoken is seeming more and more attractive right now, and so is the thought of a good, long sleep. In a bed! You make your way back to it eagerly, and push open the door. 

It seems someone has beaten you to it.


End file.
